Currently, most or all public and private switching networks (WN and FN) and private automatic branch exchange (PABX or PBX) can handle voice and/or data, allowing simplex and/or duplex call routing for voice calls, video calls and even data calls, such as open standard or proprietary VoIP (proprietary voice over internet protocol) calls. Some smaller call routers for private and small businesses can now handle call routing between the public switched telephone network (PSTN) and voice over internet protocol (VoIP) and vice-versa. However, there is often a requirement for a personal desktop or portable computer (PC) permanently connected to the internet. In some cases, there is even a requirement for an additional hardware call router devices (HWCRD) connected between the PC and PSTN (fixed land-line), typically interconnecting the additional HWCRD and PC using a universal serial bus (USB) interface. In some other cases, the HWCRD is basically a wireless device (WD) or mobile phone interconnecting and communicating with the PC through Wifi or Bluetooth; the WD has to be within a range of approximately 100 meters or less from the PC, mainly in order to run a third party or in-house proprietary VoIP application and to allow interfacing and in some cases even to power through such HWCRD. In other, more mass market technologies, the call routing is strictly interfaced by a PC permanently connected to the internet; the PC runs a third party or in-house proprietary VoIP application, allowing incoming voice calls from and to an external hardware device connected through a USB with the previously mentioned PC, which has to be permanently logged onto a user account from an internet service provider and permanently switched-on, (and hence connected to the mains power supply).
These various types of call router, jointly referred to as CR, require the originating calling party, for example a wireless device user, that wishes to be routed through to a VoIP user or a fixed or wireless phone user, to originate the call manually from a wireless device or mobile phone, fixed phone or VoIP phone. The user does this by calling the CR phone number associated with its connected PSTN, or the VoIP address associated with its VoIP phone. Then, when in voice call mode, the user follows pre-recorded voice instructions from the CR to enter manually first a security code and then the VoIP user address or PSTN phone number or wireless device phone number that it wishes to talk to. The same applies vice-versa, so that when a VoIP user calls the phone number associated with the PSTN connected to the CR, then, when in call (i.e. the voice channel is opened) the VoIP user has to select manually the outgoing call function, then check that it has sufficient credit and finally, following the CR instructions, the user has to enter the phone number to which it wishes to be routed through by the CR. These complexities limit the actual use of such systems to the more sophisticated or technology savvy users. And these systems fail to provide sufficient security provisions against abuse of these call router systems by unauthorised third parties. Another major drawback is that the user of such CR with an external HWCRD is typically connected in most cases to their home PSTN, thus occupying this communication link most of the time, preventing simultaneous use for example with one user using the PSTN and another user (perhaps in the same family) using his WD. Further, it is the WD that calls its home PSTN to set up call routing through the external hardware connected to its home computer; this home computer has to be permanently connected to the mains power supply and permanently logged on to a user account to allow permanently the running of a required application for the call routing function.
What is needed is a method that gives authorised users (with a user account accessible though the internet) the ability to choose, no matter where they are in the world, how to call any internet service provider user in the world. The present invention meets this need. Furthermore the calling party user has no need to have his own personal fixed home PSTN (phone line) nor a home computer, when it wishes to make outgoing calls or communications. The calling party can, in particular, set up calls from any wireless device capable of accessing the internet; these calls can be made to a called party with a VoIP user name.